


Backstage Boo-Boo's

by GodsGirlxx13



Series: Imagines :) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Appendicitis, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's girlfriend, McKenzie, gets sick during a concert. he has to rush her to the hospital before she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Boo-Boo's

Liam POV

It was the second to last concert of our tour. The boys and I were on stage goofing off like usual. Just as Niall was about to squirt me with a water gun, Paul calls me offstage. It was the middle of the show, so I had no clue what he wanted. At first i just thought that he was gonna give me a secret weapon to gang up on Ni. You can say I was surprised when I found my new girlfriend, McKenzie curled up in a ball in tears backstage.   
"Paul. What's happening?!" I asked my bodyguard.   
"She's in severe pain. I don't know. But I thought I should get you."   
"McKenzie. What's wrong baby?" I asked while rubbing her back.   
"Pain. Right side. Please help." She rapidly breathed out.   
"Paul. Call an ambulance NOW!"   
"Please don't leave." McKenzie asked me with tears in her eyes.   
"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I said while rubbing her back and kissing her forehead.   
"Dude. What's going on? Oh crap. That's not good." Came the wise words of Louis.   
"She has a sharp pain in her right side. Ambulance is on the way. How's the concert?" I try to reply calmly.   
"Just ended it. It was weird without you. We just figured you were plotting something against us. But then I got worried, so we made it a night."  
"Liam. Ambulance is here!" Paul shouts as him and two other men come in.   
They load my girlfriend up and allow me in the back. She grabs my hand the whole time, squeezing it. (I have to admit. She's strong when in pain.)   
When we arrive at the hospital, they take her out and away. I try to follow, but a nurse stops me and makes me wait.   
After a half an hour of pacing, the doctor comes out.   
"Are you her boyfriend?"   
"Yes. Whats wrong with her?!"I reply basically shouting at him.   
"Looks like she has appendicitis. She'll have to have surgery immediately. She'll be fine. Don't worry." He replies calmly.   
"Can I please see her?"  
"Of course."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, I took off. As I ran down the hallway, I realized. I had no clue where she was. Taking basically the walk of shame, I walked back to the doctor. He gave me a smirk.   
"Room 157."  
"Thanks.." I reply awkwardly.   
Making my way down the hallway, I make it to 157. I slowly go in, making sure not to scare her.   
"Hey." I say quietly.   
"Li. I'm scared. I've never had surgery before." She replied. Her eyes coated with worry.   
"Don't worry baby girl. You're gonna be fine. I'll be out in the waiting room waiting. I promise I won't leave." I tell her. Meaning every room.   
"Thank you." She whispers with a smile.   
"McKenzie. It's time to go." A nurse says after coming in.   
McKenzie looks at me automatically.   
"You'll be fine. I love you baby girl." I tell her as I kiss her forehead.   
"Love you too Batman." She replies as she was wheeled away.


End file.
